Tommy Wiseau
Special Moves Standard B- Untouchable A counter move. Tommy Wiseau shouts "Don't touch me motherfucker!" while countering. In this state, all attacks done on Tommy Wiseau will do the same amount of damage to the attacker. The control stick can be used to throw the countered opponent up or down. The move also reflects projectiles. Side B- Bottle Drop Wiseau tosses a water bottle, which bounces until it meets a certain distance or hits an opponent, doing slight damage. If the bottle hits an enemy before it bounces, it does more damage. The move can be performed on the ground or in the air. Up B- Footoss Wiseau summons his buddy Mark. Before Mark tosses a football, the control stick can be pointed to make Mark toss the football in any direction. Wiseau himself launches himself through that direction, doing decent damage to people in the path. He also gets said football as a projectile. Mark can't be summoned again until the ball is thrown or dropped and after 8 seconds have passed. Down B- Record Everything Wiseau pulls out a recorder, which "records" nearby enemy attacks and turns the recordings into projectiles. In this formation, it behaves like Leonidas' down B. He can hold up to 5 recordings at a time; pressing A shoots Wiseau's oldest recording. The recording also has the same effect as the attack (i.e. if a Meteor Smashing down aerial is recorded, the recording will have meteor smash properties.) The formation comes undone by pressing down B again or by getting hit. Final Smash- Footux Wiseau summons Mark, and both of them shift their current outfits into tuxedoes. All enemies stop during the tranformation. Mark then runs to the other side, flinching enemies in his path, and both of them proceed to toss a football back and forth, dealing constant damage to enemies. Wiseau grabs the football in his hand, and a red arrow pointing downward scrolls left and right 3 times between Wiseau and Mark. The opponent picked by the arrow receives a smashing from Wiseau, who smacks him or her with the football. Taunts *Down Taunt- *laughs* *Side Taunt- "Cheep cheep-cheep cheep cheep!" *Up Taunt- "How's your sex life?" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- *Victory #2- *Victory #3- *Lose- Snake Codec Snake: Colonel, who's this creepy guy? Colonel: He's not creepy... it's not true, it's bullshit, he's not creepy, he's nawt... oh hi Snake. Snake: Huh... Colonel! I really don't know who's this guy... Colonel: Ha! You mean you don't know the worldwide phenomenon: The Room? He made his first appearance in The Room. I see it day and night and I love it so much, huh. Snake: Yeah... tell me more about his moves. Who's this guy throwing him footballs? Colonel: That's Mark, he can use teleportation... huh. Snake: How does he do that? Colonel: I cannot tell you, it's confidential... how is your sex life, Snake? Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you? Colonel: If everybody loved each other, the world would be a better place... Snake: You're going nuts, Colonel. Colonel: Ha! What a story, Snake! Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel... COOOLONELL!!! You're tearing me apart, Colonel! ... uh oh... ''Character Description'' Tommy Wiseau is a small-time actor, producer, writer and director most commonly known for his independent black comedy film, The Room. His accent still remains to be a mystery, yet he states he is from America, and moved between New Orleans and France. It is also know that he attended film school growing up, as well as attending an acting school where he would meet Greg Sestero, who would later play Mark in The Room. Speaking of which, The Room was released sometime in 2003, where it would soon be titled as "one of the worst movies of all time", along with gaining a large cult following. The movie's fame would soon be increased after the Nostalgia Critic's review of said movie. Mr. Wiseau is probably out there staring in another role for another time. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Pushes forward. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward. *Up tilt - Throws a football upwards. *Down tilt - Kicks with both feet near the ground. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Throws a football forward. *Up smash - *Down smash - Thrusts his arms downward. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Whacks forward with a bouquet of flowers. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - Flails his arms while making chicken noises. It also acts as a mini-recovery. *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Americans Category:Defensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Classical Era Category:Top Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Males Role in The Subspace Emissary Trivia *Tommy Wiseau is the first character introduced to be classified as "Cult". *Tommy Wiseau is also one of four characters to first be introduced in Real City, the other three being AVGN, Irate Gamer, and Madotsuki. Video thumb|300px|left|Tommy Wiseau moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Americans Category:Defensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Classical Era Category:Top Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Males Category:Lawl X Cartoon Category:Offensive Category:Low Rank